Polyester fiberfill (sometimes referred to as polyester fiberfilling material) is well accepted as a reasonably inexpensive filling and/or insulating material for pillows, cushions and other furnishing materials, including bedding materials, and in apparel, and is manufactured and used in large quantities commercially. For many of these used, as disclosed e.g., in U.S. Patents: Tolliver U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,137; Stanistreet U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,036; Scott U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,675; Pamm U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,042; Frankosky U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,817; Siniscalchi U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,383; and LeVan U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,771, it has been desirable to make bonded batts, e.g., by spraying a resin-bonding agent, usually of an acrylic polymer, or by blending the polyester fiberfill with binder fibers, such as are well known in the art, or by use of both a resin-bonding agent and binder fibers.
To improve the aesthetics of polyester fiberfill, it has often proved desirable to "slicken" the fiberfill with a coating of durable (i.e., wash-resistant) coating that has usually been a silicone, i.e., a cured polysiloxane as disclosed, e.g., by Hofmann U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,189; Mead et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,422; Ryan U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,217; Salamon et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,674; LeVan, above; Takemoto Oil and Fat Co., Ltd., Japanese Published Application No. 58-214,585(1983); or other types such as the polyalkylene oxide variety disclosed by, e.g., Marcus U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,599.
Despite all the prior suggestions and commercially-available materials, especially for use in premium level apparel products, sleeping bags, and comforters, there still remains a need for an easily prepared, homogeneous batting that is characterized by softness and drapability to conform to the wearer's body, good insulating performance, low levels of fiber leakage through shell fabrics, enhanced durability to laundering by washing/drying or by dry cleaning, and enhanced structural integrity whereby the batting is able to hang freely without the need for having it quilted into small size panels.